N7: Daughters of Mnemosyne
by DarowdrynofArcadia
Summary: Missions, mayhem, and mostly confused friendships during the Reaper War. An entire squad of the N7 assets that gained fame and notoriety fighting to protect the galaxy, these women have never been so alive. Rated M for language, violence, and the conquests and jealousy of women who spend the rest of eternity together.


**A/N:** Since no one has even touched my poll, I'ma do what I want! :D And that means I'll be writing missions, shore leaves, general interactions, and shenanigans for a group of all-female operatives, both during the Reaper War and after. This is just for fun and only marginally ties in to Technical Difficulties, and then only because we have a quarian who served on the Migrant Fleet and knows of Tali and an N7 Shadow who trained with Victory after Torfan. So, yay!

Full roster time:

Rana'Vael vas Noren, quarian engineer specializing in cyberwarfare and VI programming.

Jesse McPherson, N7 Shadow class infiltrator specializing in hand to hand combat and guerilla tactics. (She is the only one I actually have a personal idea of what she looks like. Think Jena Malone.)

Weyrloc Thalia, krogan shaman specializing in target control and battlefield domination.

Juria Caesarius, turian vanguard from the cabal on Palaven specializing in biotic quickening and knife throwing.

Lanna Sorinus, asari valkyrie class sentinel specializing in weakening enemy defenses and close range use of shotguns.

Felida Leoninus, turian soldier who "stole" her father's Havoc class armor, specializing in high-speed application of incendiary tech and the sniper of the squad.

Dear gods, this is going to be interesting to keep track of. Now let's all have fun! Oh, and predominantly this will be written from Juria's perspective, more or less like Technical difficulties is written mostly from the perspective of Victory or Tali.

00000000

_++Juria++_

_I don't know how all this started, or what the defining moment that we all realized that something was up was, but I know that back home on Palaven things had started changing just a little when Garrus Vakarian came back in 2185. He shouted his message in any forum that was filled with people who didn't leave fast enough, and eventually a few of us started to listen. The only issue was, it really was just a few, and only one with any pull in the Hierarchy. Vakarian ended up with a Task Force, but they were stonewalled so often and for so long that nothing changed. Not until Earth got hit, that is._

_First contact reports from Earth hit the com buoy in our system a full thirty minutes before the Reapers, so I guess you could say we knew what was coming. The main problem was that the government spent that thirty minutes flailing their arms and screaming about why no one had predicted that this was going to happen. Those of us that had been listening started gathering our squads and as many weapons as we could grab, but our time was up all too soon. Within hours, the capital was in flames._

_Just a couple days later, a friend of mine came running up to me on Menae, our largest moon and our forward operating base, for all the good it was doing us. She told me we had a celebrity on the moon, grabbed my hand, and dragged me off towards command to see them._

_I... Ok, I'm doing this out of order, let me back up and explain. My name is Juria Caesarius, and I'm one of the very rare turian biotics. I grew up in a cabal once my abilities manifested, and then when I hit my majority I enlisted in the military as was expected of me. I don't use biotics like those of other races do, but instead use them for augmentation in battle. As a result, I'm generally classed out as a vanguard, and I'm fine with that. That friend I mentioned? She's just one of the soldiers that was in my squad at boot camp. Her name is Felida Leoninus, and her armor has been the subject of many jokes. See, it's Havoc class armor, something no mere recruit could normally get their hands on, so we joke about it being stolen. Thing is, it belonged to her father, and when he got hurt in a border skirmish with the batarians he couldn't serve anymore. He gave the armor to her, along with some half-joking speech about wearing the armor so that he could still fight for her._

_Anyway, on Menae she dragged me by the hand to go see our celebrity and it ended up being that we saw two that day. She had meant for me to see, and possibly get to meet, Garrus Vakarian but... As it turned out, I got to almost meet two very famous people that day, since Commander Victory Shepard of the Many Titles also decided to grace us with her presence. I wasn't impressed at first, but Felida and I followed her and Vakarian when they ran off to go take care of a wave of Reaper troops that had gotten dropped on our air field and... Spirits was that frightening. We actually looked over the wall to watch and she wasn't there. I thought she had run and hid, leaving the other human and Vakarian to fight, but that was before I heard this thunderous boom, and then another, and then she just... flickered into being right in the middle of the field and pulled the trigger again before ejecting the thermal clip. A moment later, she vanished again, then the husks were on fire and her rifle was booming from a different place before she was visible again. She cleaned up most everything herself, and she wasn't really even trying._

_General Corinthus deployed my unit after that, so we didn't get to actually meet the legends in the flesh. Still, watching them in action was almost as good, and to see a woman that small wielding a rifle that big and doing so much damage... it was inspiring. I doubt I'll ever see that kind of spectacle again, unless I manage to make it into combat alongside her. She was... a force of nature, and that's not something you think about someone saying about a human. An asari maybe, definitely the krogan, but a human? Not in a million years. But something about her makes her more than just a human, it's almost like she's a little bit of all of us. Fierce as a krogan, determined as a turian, smart as a salarian, tech-savvy as a quarian, and there are a few rumors that float around saying she's as open-minded about pairings as an asari. Add on the sheer charisma she has to have in order for her to be followed with such loyalty by those around her, and she's something so far beyond what we understand as human that she's just in a class of her own._

_She flew off with one of our generals, though with the death of so many in the line of succession he had become Primarch. In the meantime, we were told to hold the moon at all costs, no matter what sacrifices needed to be made. The way the military commanders saw it, if we lost Menae we lost Palaven, and no one wanted to be the one that was in command when the turians lost their world. It shamed them to do so, but since the Alliance had taken our Primarch for a summit of the races, our commanders asked for their aid in holding our positions in return. No one knew how long it was going to take for Shepard to get the help we needed, or how it would come._

_That was how Felida and I met Jesse McPherson._

0000

0000

0000

"Juri, look!" cries her companion, pointing off into the distance. "Alliance dropships are arriving!" The two women stare with open mouths as the blue shuttles roar overhead, the vibrations from the engine whine rattling their mandibles. They laugh and cheer to see the reinforcements coming. Their rush of good spirits is shorter lived than they thought possible when two of the Kodiaks are shot down in a matter of seconds, one by a Reaper and the other by the harvester that dropped an entirely new wave of husks. Howls of exultation turn to gasps of horror, at least until the harvester suddenly starts to pitch about in the air. A wing stretches and twists before completely separating from the enormous beast, and the 27th Infantry is treated to a confused vocalization sounding from its throat before a spray of blood rains down on the battlefield as a nanocarbon blade flashes in the light of the distant star above.

"Fuck you, ya giant birdy bastard, kill my men will ya? Go burn in hell, metal-mind!" cries a voice just before a woman in black and white armor drops out of the sky, her sword still drawn and glistening red. None of them are ready for the explosion that rocks the ground beneath their feet, knocking most of them to their knees and taking the human's helmet with it. She's slow to get up until two of the turians she saved lift her off the ground, a line of crimson pouring down her face from a nasty head wound. "M'fine, m'fine, really m'fine. I c'n stan' on my own." The women holding her look at each other doubtfully, but they let her go only for her to collapse on top of the smaller of the two, smearing her blood on the turian's silver armor. When her golden brown eyes focus on the person she landed on, an innocent and charming smile lights her face and she whispers, "Oh hey, lookit you... Yer really pretty, you know that? Like, totally babelicious and stuff..." just before she passes out.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, so really short start. I didn't want to do this third person but I had already started it that way so I thought I'd finish out the intro that way. From now on, I think I'm gonna just make it first person with notations as to who is telling the story. I hope you enjoy, this will be randomly updates in between my work on my other stories.


End file.
